palladiumriftsfansitefandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Psion P.C.C.:
Dark Psion P.C.C. ' ''by Iczer '' The Dark Psion has found power contained in the negative emotions and harnesses the black power from within. '''Note: '''while this character is bad tempered and great to use as a villain type, it is possible to be on the path to redemption. Principled alignments are banned and Scrupulous will feel badly about their 'dark side'. '''Special Dark Psion P.C.C. Abilities ' '1. Psychic Powers: '''Four of the following; Psychic Body Field, Cryokinesis, Psi-Sword, Empathic Transmission, Terakinesis, Psychokenisis, Telekinesis (Super), Pyrokinesis, Catatonic Strike, Supercharge, Bio-Manipulation, Mind Bolt, Psi-Shockwave, Hex, Kiss of Death. Plus 4 Physical and 4 other, lesser powers. '''2. Bonuses: '-3 to M.A., +2 P.S. and +2 P.E. attributes. '''3. Other powers: '''Gains one lesser per level. Gains one super-psionic power at levels 3, 6, 9, 12 and 15. Plus gains the abilities of: '''Raging Demon= <100> 36hit +6d6+ps dmg per hit can be layered with other techniques, never misses, must be first attack of the round Pack Attack= ''' a technique that summons into existence for 1 attack 4 exact copies of your self to do one attack then vanish '''Art of offense= <5> +5int/attack/initiave -2parry/dodge/roll with punch/fall/impact Dragon fist= '<8> PS +punch +1d10*10 +kd &kb 1ft/dmg point, must have art of offense '''Dragon kick= '<8> PS +kick +1d10*10 +kd &kb 2ft/dmg point, art of offense '''Dragon leap fist= <10> PS +dragon fist*2, must have dragon fist Dragon leap kick= <10> PS +dragon kick*2, must have dragon kick Spirit fist= '''<16> dragon fist or just fist attack 5 +5ft/lv, must have dragon leap fist ' '''Spirit kick= '<16> dragon kick or just kick attack 5 +5ft/lv, must have dragon leap kick Energy weapon= <30> 1/h 15min/lv 1d20*10+10 +1d20*10+10/lv +5p/s/int, must have spirit fist and art of defense to gain Energy star= <15> 3/h 5min +5min/lv 1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv +5p/s/int, must have spirit fist and art of defense to gain Elemental energy weapon= <-10p-/40> energy weapon that can hurt anybody or anyone and bypasses any form of natural defense opponent has, must have energy weapon to gain''' ' '''Elemental energy star'= <-10p-/25> '''energy star weapon that can hurt anybody or anyone and bypasses any form of natural defense opponent has, must have energy star to gain 'Vital strike= '<5> can be a layered attack does no damage and bypasses armor effects are: blind(-10 combat), mute(-1combat and no verbal spells), deafen(-2 combat), pain(-3 combat), convulsions(-4 combat), &paralysis(no movement), also can do the skill of= Release: The attacker manipulates the victim's pressure points in such a way that the victim either vomits or defecates ( this is a real-life ability BTW ). This attack requires a natural Strike roll of 14 or better. The attacker chooses the effect. If the attack is successful, the victim loses initiative, and 1D6 melee actions, must have art of offense and art of defense to gain Elemental vital strike= <-15p-/+10> vital strike that can hurt anybody or anyone and bypasses any form of natural defense opponent has, must have vital strike to gain '''Shatter fist= <50> completely shatters any object struck that is not a rune or glyph item can be layered, must have spirit fist or spirit kick to gain Death strike= bypasses armor, never misses auto natural 20 strike 80% instant kill shot or 1d20*2000 +total paralysis 1d20*20 min +-1/2 all combat bonuses & speed 1d20*20 minutes more, user is in a coma for 24hrs then -½ combat bonuses and cant use any Oni ninja techs for 12hrs more 4. I.S.P.: 'Starts with 4D4x5 +M.E. and gains 2D4+1 per level. Saves as a Minor Psychic at 14+. '''5. Special Powers: ' l '''Raw Emotion: '''The character focuses himself on hate, contempt and lust. These forces can be used to override fear as well as psychic tampering. If the character ever falls sway to a 'weaker' emotion involuntarily, he may resave at +2 but doing so causes him to fall into the dark side. l '''Giving in to the Dark Side: '''When a Dark Psion gives in to the darkness, their eyes change to an unnatural color and their voice takes on an unpleasant timbre. During this time their M.A. if half and Sensitive and Healer powers cost double to invoke and they are at +8 to save vs. psionics in all forms. This lasts 1 hour per level before quitting, at which time they become vulnerable and human again. The Dark Psion may be snapped out of this early, but not by psionic means and afterwards must spend an hour to recover. l '''Power of Fury: '''The character has a 65% chance of going berserk when things go against them. If they do go berserk, they gain an additional attack, +2 strike and damage, +10 S.D.C. but is -2 to all defensive moves. Roll after any serious taunt, or failing a skill roll by more than 15% or at the beginning of any combat round (but not the first unless taunted) l '''Side Effects: '''because the character has no calm mind, their ability to meditate is off. Every hour of meditation requires that the character roll 1D20 under their M.E. score. If successful, they recover I.S.P. as usual, if not, they recover as if they were resting. In addition, all powers cost 20% more I.S.P. to invoke. (Except Physical and Super-psionic when giving in to the dark side). What's worse, one of the character's super-psionic powers is only available when they give in to fury/darkness. '''6. Dark Psion P.C.C. Skills: '''The character gets the following skills. Native Language and Literacy 98% Hand to Hand: Expert Any 8 skills from Technical and Domestic at +5% 2 Physical skills 1 W.P. of choice '''P.C.C. Related Skills: '''Select 4 from the following. Communications: Any. Domestic: Any. Electrical: Basic Electronics only. Espionage: Any. Mechanical: Basic Mechanics or Automotive Mechanics only. Medical: Any except M.D. Military: None. Physical: Any +10%. Pilot: Any. Pilot related: None. Rogue: Any. Science: None. Technical: Any. WP: Any. Wilderness: Any. '''Secondary Skills: '''Select 7 skills as per the Related Skills above. '''Standard Equipment: '''Gas mask and air filter, tinted goggles or sunglasses, a first-aid kit, sleeping bag, saddlebags, backpack, utility belt, matches and a lighter, pocket flashlight, 1D4 pairs of handcuffs, 100 feet (30.5 m) of rope, grappling hook, binoculars, 1D4+1 weeks of emergency food rations, two canteens, hatchet for cutting wood, survival knife, mallet and 3D4 wooden stakes, and wood cross. One energy weapon of choice, and one ancient weapon of choice. Armor includes a suit of light or medium mega-damage body armor. '''Money: '''2D6x1000 in credits and 1D4x1000 in Black Market Items or gems. '''Cybernetics: '''Will usually avoid bionics and cybernetics since they can interfere with psychic abilities. ''EXP TABLE'':' '''Level Exp:' 1 0,000-2,050 2 2,051-4,100 3 4,101-8,250 4 8,250-16,500 5 16,501-24,500 6 24,501-34,700 7 34,701-49,800 8 49,801-69,900 9 69,901-95,00 10 95,001-130,100 11 130,101-180,200 12 180,201-230,300 13 230,301-280,400 14 280,401-340,500 15 340,501-400,600 'LEVEL BONUSES ' (2) +1 to psi strength (3) +1 to psi strength (4) +1 to psi strength (5) +1 to psi strength (6) +1 to psi strength (7) +1 to psi strength (8) +1 to psi strength (9) +1 to psi strength (10) +1 to psi strength (11) +1 to psi strength (12) +1 to psi strength (13) +1 to psi strength (14) +1 to psi strength (etc.) +1/psi strength per level Category:Rifts Category:P.C.C. Classes Category:Palladium